1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for sharing a screen with one or more counterpart electronic devices, and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their portability, electronic devices have become a necessity, and have evolved into a multimedia apparatus providing various services such as voice and video communication functions, an information input/output function, and data transmission/reception.
An electronic device forms a communication connection with a counterpart electronic device to transmit data to the counterpart electronic device or receive data from the counterpart electronic device. For example, an electronic device may perform screen sharing on a counterpart electronic device connected via communication. At this point, the electronic device may transmit a screen displayed on the electronic device to a counterpart electronic device in real-time.
However, there is a problem in that power consumption of an electronic device increases when an electronic device shares information with a counterpart electronic device in real-time.